Black Roses
by jeniferxdawn
Summary: HERMIONESNAPE. Rated cuz I felt like it. ONE SHOT. Hermione feels unloved and there is only one person in the entire orld who can make her feel the way she needs to feel. Part One of Two.


**Authors Note:** This is a **one shot** meaning that there will be no more chapter. The will be a **companion piece** with the mans story. This is my first Snape/Hermione story, I'm a big fan but I haven't actually writen or posted one before. I hope you like it. Oh, it is based on the song 'Black Roses Red' by Alana Grace from the soundtrack of The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not on any of this. At all. Not mine. Just using it for my own amusement, and mybe yours too.

* * *

**Black Roses, Black Hearted**

She looked around the common room. It was a terrible sight, well, the average die-hard romantic would be giggly, but she was not one of them. Every second girl, it seemed, was in the protective arms of her boyfriend.

What a great way to spend yet another Valentine's day, alone. She watched helplessly as her only two friends stuffed their tongues down their girlfriends' throats. She turned, a tear forming in her eye, and calmly left through the portrait hole. She was off to the library, off to write a letter to a friend that didn't exist.

She sat at the table farthest from civilization. In the corner, in the shadows, she watched as more couples sat, gazing into each other's eyes. It was nauseating. She couldn't take it anymore. Cupid had visited everyone in this school but her, or at least that's how it felt.

She made her way out onto the lawn and trudged straight towards the lake and sat alone under a nearby tree. It was cold out here, being February there was a lovely coating of frost covering what once was luscious green grass.

She sat there for a few moments, quietly contemplating what she should write. Maybe one of her friends would 'accidentally' find this letter. After a moment that seemed like an eternity she put the tip of her quill on the parchment and started writing.

Dear Friend, 

_How is it that Harry, who has lost everything, and Ron, who has had nothing, can find love in this horrible world when I, who has lost nothing and has everything, can't? _

Can I ask you a question, please? Promise you won't laugh at me? Honestly I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed. As twisted, as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams. So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Drowning in my loneliness, how long must I hold my breath? So much emptiness in side, I could fill the deepest sea. I reach to the sky as the moon looks on.

_One last year has come and gone. It's time to let your love rain down on me_

Can you turn my black roses red? Because I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love.

Can you turn my black roses red? Because I'm feeling like I'll blame in on love.

I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love until fades.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

Destined to be an old maid.

She sat under the tree, reading and re-reading the letter to no one. Her heart was cold, black and dying. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her though. It was pretty much like this when it came to love. Love was one of those things she never had. She had had one boyfriend and a guy who she kind of went out with to make Ron jealous. They weren't anything special and she never loved them.

That was what she needed. Love. Just a fling would do. It didn't matter whom it was with, as long as they wanted her and cared for her.

Tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks as she stared across the lake. It looked so inviting.

She stripped off her shoes and socks and dipped her toes into the water. A shiver went up her spine as she took another step deeper into the lake. The chills subsided with her rational thoughts. Water in the winter is only a few degreed colder than it is in the summer.

Slowly she pulled her sweater over her head and threw it under the tree. The next to come off was her t-shirt, which left he in her black braw and navy blue sweatpants. The pants were off seconds later. She was now standing ankle deep in the lace, only wearing her undergarments.

She did not care. At this moment she was free from self-consciousness. It was just herself and the cool water. She walked forward confidently and was soon floating in the water.

Her eyes closed and her head back she laid there for an eternity. Her mind was free from thought. She was at peace for what seemed like the first time in her life.

She was pulled out of her trance by the sound of splashing water. She opened her eyes to see dark ones staring back at her.

She gasped as his hand held the back of her head, bringing them closer together. Their lips collided with a blaze. She was amazed by connection she felt with him. They separated for a moment and he looked into her eyes and for a moment she felt secure, for that moment she knew that for once, she was the one who was needed, she was the one who was wanted.

Her insides trembled excitedly. Her brain was yelling that it was so wrong while the rest of her body told her about how right it was. They came together for another kiss and it was over quickly. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her to the shore.

He stood and tossed her clothes to her. She nodded in response and pulled them on quickly. He sat in the grass under the tree and motioned for her to sit beside him, and she did.

"Um, how did you know I was out here?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

"I did not know you would be out here. It was a mere coincidence." He explained, looking down at her with his black eyes.

"Sure." She nodded with a sly grin. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he draped his arm around her shoulders. "We can't keep going on like this." She said after a few moments.

"Why not. I think this is working out just fine." He responded in his cool voice, taking his arm off of her.

"I'm sorry professor. It's hard to explain."

"Do not worry about it, Miss. Granger. If you want to end this then there is no way that I can stop you." He explained, staring down at her over his nose.

"No, sir. I don't want to end this." She leaned in again and kissed him on the cheek before resting her head once more on his shoulder.

"Neither do I." He replied, lifting her face with his hand and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

They sat there for a long time, content with each other.

**Please review. I love REVIEWS!**


End file.
